Love Needs No Words
by Hope Thorn
Summary: Alice is Eren's twin. she is a selective mute. she only speaks to eren (barely ever) and levi (all the time). Alice and Levi are already together. it goes from Highschool back to Attack On Titan. I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT SUMMARIES.
1. Chapter 1

i feel my phone buzz in my pocket. i ignore it.

"told you so, man, she's so outta your league." the kid behind me hisses. i feel Levi tense beside me. i look up at him. i hear the kid's buddy sigh behind me. my phone buzzes again. Levi tenses more. i reach out, cup his face, and kiss him.

"im yours." i whisper as im pulling away. i hear the kid chuckle.

"told you so. she's with Ackerman. shes not looking for someone like you."

"shes being toyed with! cant she see that? he's playing a game with her heart. he's using her." i grab a piece of paper from my bag.

'i dont believe that for even i millisecond.' i write. Levi glances at it and writes his own reply.

'you should because its true.' he responds.

'dont say that, Levi.' i reply. he scoffs.

"you know its true, Alice. i pity you. Thats all. You know that. Dont say you dont." he hisses. i sigh and look at the board. "Alice i-" i hold my hand up in the universal 'shut up' gesture. he clenches his fists. my phone buzzes again. i whip around to glare at the kids behind me. i turn back and finish taking my notes."im sorry. i didnt mean any of it." i grab my peice of paper and write,

'it was hurtful. i dont want your pity. i dont need it. i want to be accepted. the first this people notice are my pure white eyes. then my silence. do you think i want to be told im opitied by the boy ive given my heart to? im already pitied by ost of the school. i dont need you to pity me oo, i dont give a damn if you dont give a shit about me. but dont pity me. pity some animal that got hit by a car. not me. i am still able to do things on my own. i do not require help- to survive. i dont need nor want your pity.' i pass it too him right as the bell rings. he looks at it suprized. i walk out.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into Hanji's house. Shes sitting on the couch watching Netflix. "Hey, Ali" she says. I put my stuff down and watch with her. Levi walks in,

"hey, sis. have you seen Alice?" he asks. he looks up. "oh... nevermind." My phone rings. i look at it. Eren. i answer it.

"Hey, ali. Can you come home... like now?" Eren asks. "please?" i hang up and touch Hanji's temple. she sighs.

"Bye Alice... see you tomorrow.." she says. my expression goes slightly depressed. "I'll talk to him" i smile and leave


	3. Chapter 3

"are you alright?" Eren asks. i break down sobbing and launch myself into his arms. he holds me until i calm down. After, he doesn ask questions, just turns on Lion King (favorite movie) and cuddles me while i watch.

******************************************The next day**************************************************************

"do you want to stay home today?" Eren asks, poking his head into my room. I nod. "Alright. I'llsee you later. i love you sis." i watch him leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey freak!" A boy shouts. i duck my head and walk faster. A hand grabs my shoulder and shoves me against a wall. i squeeze my eyes shut. "whaddya know? the freak is too weak to fight back."

"let her go." a deeper voice commands. the boys laugh.

"Or what shrimpy?" one sneers. I jerk away and take off running. A hand grabs my wrist and throws me against the wall again. i cry out.

"or else im going to have to fight you and that would get my hands dirty. and i sure do hate getting dirty. i might get mad. and you definitely dont want to make me mad. so id make this simple. Let. Her. Go."

"i aint scared" the ringleader says.

"you should be" i say, seeing who it is for the first time. he bitchslaps me.

"shut up" he snarls.

"dude, did she just speak?" one of his friends say.

"yes. yes she did. lets go. i dont feel like beating anyones ass today." they leave. i look at the boy. i brush myself off and grab my backpack.

"are you alright?" the boy asks. i flick my gaze up to his and nod. i glare at him after a moment. "i just saved you. you should be thanking me."

"Alice!"Eren yells, racing up. i throw myself into his arms."are you alright? your cheek is swelling." i cling to him. he turns to the boy and says ice cold, "Who are you?"

"Levi Ackerman. i just saved your girlfriend."

"shes my twin and thank you."

"does she not like me or something?"

"shes mute." Eren explains. "if you ever need anything, let me know. i owe you."

"alright. good afternoon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My phone buzzes.

levi- Im so sorry for what i said

me- Stop plying with me. im tired of your games.

Levi- Its not a game. i swear. I cant lose you. I love you and im sorry.

me- Give me time to think.

 **Two Updates in one day! shall i try for three,my lovelies? please comment if i have any mistakes and im sorry for the late update. i'll make it up to you i swear.**


	4. Author's note

i am rewriting this story. i am so sorry to all of you. i promise it will be better. i just feel like this isnt my best work . i have it all written in a note book and soon i will be posting it. once again, im sorry and if you want to ask questions, please message me.


	5. I'm so sorry

i know i said i was going to rewrite this. but i cant. my muse for this story has recently passed on and i cant continue this story. f someone else would like to continue it private message me. thank you for understanding and im sorry for disappointing you all.


	6. To Be Continued

im gonna continue this after all. just gonna get the rough draft and i'll start posting again, alright?


	7. Authors Note

from noe on y'all im not gonna update a story unless i know there's someone reading it. i mean no offense. but in order for me to update there's gotta be at least one review. im sorry y'all.


	8. please read

howdy, my angels. im back and im so sorry i was gone for so long. please dm me if any of you want to talk or if you have ideas of how story of mine could be better or if you have any ideas for one of them. i love you all please reply to this if you still read. or pm me?


End file.
